The present invention relates to devices useful for measuring characteristics of a fluid flowing within a conduit. In particular, the present invention provides novel flow angle probes and systems containing them. Such flow angle probes may be used to detect the flow angle characteristics of a fluid flowing within a conduit.
Understanding the flow angle characteristics of a fluid moving within a fluid conduit of fluid processing equipment such as pumps and compressors can be used to optimize both equipment design and performance. While flow angles may be estimated for various equipment systems using computational fluid dynamics tools, real-time monitoring of fluid flow angles within fluid processing equipment can be challenging, especially when the fluid in question is a multiphase fluid. While flow angle measurement devices and systems are known for use in measuring the flow angle characteristics of single phase fluids, devices and systems capable of reliably measuring flow angle characteristics of multiphase fluids are currently unknown. Thus, there exists a need for new devices and systems capable of such measurements in multiphase fluids.